


Requiem of Pain

by Nordra



Series: Remnants of Blood [1]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Dracul's point of view of the final ending inMirror of Fate





	Requiem of Pain

” _’Father’_?” Dracul was astonished by what the nameless Brotherhood warrior called him. Impossible. He had no family. Only one he ever had was Marie and now even she’s gone. There’s nothing but darkness and hatred for Gabriel Belmont anymore.

Coughing, the dying human lifted a shaking hand and pointed towards the Mirror. It suddenly shined brightly, making the Prince of Darkness frown as he looked from it to human and back.

”What is this?!” Vampire growled as he walked up to the Mirror. If this was some sort of trick again…

Dracul gasped suddenly as the image came into view. The dark-haired woman moved around a familiar cottage with her back turned towards the viewer. ”Marie…” Dracul smiled bittersweetly at his beloved wife, one he had lost forever. Oh, how his undead heart warmed at the mere sight of her! But what was the meaning of…

Then Marie turned around and Dracul saw it: the roundness of her belly.

It felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs as the Dragon watched how his wife ran her hand gently over the rounded belly, smiling.

…N-no! How could this be?!

The Mirror shifted and now Marie was on their bed, flushed and exhausted while she was surrounded by people. Pan and three Elders of the Brotherhood.

Dracul heard not what was said but Marie started to sob after the Elders and the faun left the room before the Mirror brought upon a new vision. It was night-time now and Brotherhood Elders had returned, but now... They were taking the child with them as Marie cried more than Dracul had ever witnessed before.

They were taking her child away! _Their_ child!

”DAMN YOU! Why?!” Dracul cursed, shaking in anger. Those cursed maggots, how _dare_ they!

They had taken his newly born son from Marie...

The son who was currently dying from the wound caused by his own father.

” _NO!_ ”

Shifting through the mist, the vampire was at human's side in a heartbeat. But the warrior was still, no longer breathing. Without a heartbeat.

”No...!” Lifting the chilling body upwards, Dracul tried to think what to do. He could not let the man perish! Not Marie's child! HIS child!

”Live!” With desperation fueling his actions, Dracul pulled the Combat Cross out as he made his mind, biting at his own wrist and pouring the cursed blood into his son's mouth.

”Live... my son...”

He waited. Waited for the wound on his child's chest closing up, for his blood to undo the damage laid by Dracul's own hand. For his son to open his eyes.

He knew that it was the worst thing that he could do: to condemn his son to the faith of monster. Without a consent. But he could not let him die! Not like this, not when the former Champion of Light thought that he had lost everything already. But here was one thing left of his beloved Marie. One thing he did not even know about.

…Why wasn't it working?!

”Please... my son,” Dracul sobbed, pulling still unmoving body against his chest, tucking the dark head under his chin. ”Wake up... I'm sorry, son... So sorry... Just... Please, wake up!”

But there was no sign of life or unlife. Dracul could not sense anything.

Why wasn't his blood doing anything?!

”No... Not this... Not again,” vampire grit his teeth and looked up heavenwards, tears of blood streaming down his cheeks. ”WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS AGAIN?!”

No one answered. 

The only thing that could be heard was the heartbroken cry of a father holding the corpse of his child in his arms.

***

Dracul could not leave his son's body like that. He fought valiantly and deserved a warrior's burial. So the mourning father carved a sarcophagus out of the stone himself, one that honoured the fallen. He placed it in the centre of the room, facing the Mirror of Fate. It felt appropriate. Dracul would never lay his son to rest in the graveyard outside the Castle.

Even though his servants offered their aid, the Prince of Darkness laboured alone, unwilling to let anyone else lay their hands on his son.

...He could not be left in those bloodsoaked clothes.

Dracul removed the armour pieces and the coat from his child, leaving the man only in pants. Yet, it was not enough.

Concentrating, Dracul summoned his blood, directing it to run over the body. The liquid turned in to leather and metal, creating an outfit similar yet different from the Dragon's own. Whatever caused the design to take this form, Dracul knew not. But the blue coat with the golden pattern along with armour was fitting for his child.

After lowering the body into the coffin with a pained look in his crimson eyes, the vampire could not help but to run his clawed fingers through his child's dark hair before pushing the heavy lid on its place. And sealing his only child in eternal rest.

Clutching his son's weapon in hand, Dracul realized something while he stared at the empty spot on the stone lid.

He did not even know his son's name.

_...I have fought against my fate even though it was in vain..._

_...But you, you accepted your fate..._

_...Opposites..._ Dracul pondered. He then placed his claws on the lid and started to carve, drawing elegant lines on the stone.

**_Alucard_ **

”Rest in peace, my son...”

***

At the top of the Library, the Dragon made a shrine for his child, in obvious yet secluded place. There he placed the mended green coat and arms along with the Combat Cross. The shrine, along with the Mirror room, he declared forbidden. None of the Castle dwellers was allowed to approach or enter either one.

Later Dracul stood on the balcony of his throne room, glaring at the Heavens.

”I have had enough of You and Your games,” the Dragon growled. ”If this is the reward for my battles in Your name, then hear me now: I will hunt Your children until the end of times! They will know the pain and suffering a thousand times greater than what You have given me! There will be no place for them hide or flee! This I swear!”

Summoning the Chaos Gauntlets, the air around him started to waver because of the heat as the Dragon made his Oath.

”You and the Brotherhood have taken everything from me... And now... _**I will burn Your world to ash!**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> It is my headcanon that Dracul did not know that his blood revived Trevor until he woke up. He thought that boy would jump up immediately as a vampire, not few decades later after some beauty sleep. At the point when he buried Trevor, he really thought that his son was dead, permanently.
> 
> Dracul is somewhat a unique vampire in my opinion compared to others in that universe and most likely he had not turned anyone before Trevor. So it is possible that his blood does not act like "normal" vampire's.
> 
> Also Gabriel had to drink ALL of Laura's blood or he would die because it was poisonous. In the cutscene Trevor already falls unmoving before Dracul fed him his blood. Maybe Trevor did take 30 years to turn because he had died before being fed the blood? Maybe that's way his change was so slow?


End file.
